


Open Wound

by fireflies_corner



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, Minor Character Death, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflies_corner/pseuds/fireflies_corner
Summary: Beelzebub is known for his appetite but is there another reason why the Avatar of Gluttony eats so often and so much?Warning: this work is darker than my previous ones. No violence or gore but the focus on psychology and inner problems.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Open Wound

“Oh no, not again!” 

I heard Satan’s voice far from the kitchen and shivered. When Satan was not in the mood (which, to be honest, was almost always the case), it was better to keep away from him. I’ve witnessed numerous times how quickly he flew in rage and honestly I was feeling sorrow for whoever of the brothers made him lose his temper.

I wondered what made him so made this time but then my D.D.D. rang.

“New incoming message to the HOL chat: Beel, stop eating ALL food in the fridge! Now we are out of food for dinner so go and get some!!!!”

Uh-oh. I bet Satan, as usual, wanted to get a light snack in the middle of his reading marathon and all he saw was an empty fridge. But I didn’t feel bad for Satan - I was actually worried about Beelzebub.

I get it, he is the Avatar of Gluttony and all. But something really wasn’t right about the amounts of food he consumed. Like, how can one possibly eat so much? And why?

I knew Beel too well to buy a simple “the Avatar of Gluttony” answer. I knew how passionate he could be about sports or about movies and music. And I’d never believed that he’d constantly feel hungry just because he is the avatar of gluttony. 

I went to Beel’s room because I wanted to see him and I also wanted to join him on the shopping trip. Luckily, he was alone in the room. Belphie must be napping somewhere else and it was probably the attic.

“Oh, it’s you!” Beelzebub gave me a big smile. “I was worried it was Satan who’d come to scold me again. 

“Mind if I join you for shopping?”

“Sure. I love spending time with you and was actually planning to ask you to come with me.”

We sneaked out of the house and headed to the store. While in the store, I firmly took over the shopping list. I gave in though when I saw the way Beel stares at some delicacies. “I think Lucifer won’t mind” I murmured as Beel was loading the shopping cart with packages.

“Phew that’s a lot,” Beel said enthusiastically as he easily grabbed all our bags. Once again I was amazed at how strong and cheerful he was. Seems like he never had a time of weakness: at least I couldn’t remember him whining, complaining, or showing a moment of weakness. Always reliable, always happy, and always…

“GRRRRRRRR.”

Hungry. Of course.

“Sorry,” He looked embarrassed. “All this shopping made me hungry. Mind if we stop by Madam Scream’s?”

I didn’t mind at all as I was craving something sweet. When we arrived, the place was crowded as usual but the owner, Madam Scream herself, saw Beel and gave us a wide sincere smile.

“Isn’t it my favorite customer!” She said, approaching us and hugging Beel. It was a funny thing to see, considering the woman was quite short and Beel was twice as big as her. He hugged her back carefully as if concerned about hurting her but she didn’t seem to notice. 

“My boy, you always lift my mood. How about a small cozy table right there?” And she showed us a comfortable-looking table in a dark isolated corner. In this way, almost no one could hear us and we could observe the whole cafe as if being invisible.

“That’s great, thank you!” Beel beamed with enthusiasm. “Can we have two of your famous milkshakes for the start?”

She smiled again and left, leaving two menus on the table. We sat down and Beel immediately grabbed the menu and began studying it. Once our milkshakes appeared on the table, he took a large sip and looked at me happily:

“I’m just so glad I’m here with you and sharing my favorite food”, he said.

I felt guilty for a moment as I was about to ask him an unpleasant question. But if I didn’t, it would keep bothering me. So I took a deep breath and blurted out:

“Beel, is there a reason you eat so much? Except for you being the Avatar of Gluttony, of course. I just feel… I feel there is something more to it. Sorry if I’m wrong. And sorry for asking.”

As I was looking at his face getting darker I really blamed myself for asking. Like, what’s my problem? It’s his life and his appetite doesn’t seem to do any harm so why did I even bother? 

He’s been silent for quite some time and I was about to open my mouth, apologize and think of a way to make it up but suddenly he spoke.

“Guess I should tell you. Nobody knows, even Belphie, because this is something I never wanted to share with anyone. But I feel I can trust you. Just promise you won’t tell anyone.”

I nodded and he continued:

“Remember I told you how all three of us - me, Belphie, and Lilith - would go to the human world? I really liked it back there and what I loved most was a small pastry shop in the corner of some empty street. I remember not many people went there because they preferred bigger shops but that one was my favorite.”

His voice suddenly became sadder and I saw something in his eyes that I’ve never seen before. Was it… grief?

“There was this girl who ran the shop. She was really cute and the first time she saw me, she laughed really hard because I ate almost everything they had. Of course, she had no idea I was a demon, and still, she wasn’t scared of my appetite - she was entertained! And this fascinated me so much that I… I didn’t feel as hungry as I usually did. Instead, I was feeling all sorts of different feels: interest, happiness. Love.”

As he admitted it, I was stunned. Of course, I knew how soft and caring Beel was but I never really thought about his love life before. For me, he was a real family guy who’d spend all his time on his family and sports. And all of a sudden, it turns out there was a human girl whom he loved?

He continued:

“I started visiting her almost every day and she was really happy to see me. She’d bake special pastries just for me and I’d tell her stories about different countries and worlds. She called me a storyteller but she loved listening to them. 

I’d carry her around a lot and she was as light as a feather. I remember the way her skin smelled: vanilla and something flowery. She’d hug me really tight, scared that we might fall, but she trusted me completely and more than anything I cherished her trust.

As we grew closer, she was telling me about herself and her family. I learned that she has a small brother and that her parents were too old to run a shop so she took care of it instead. I even met her brother and he taught me how to play football. Can you imagine: a six-year-old boy teaching the team captain of Devildom? It was hilarious!

Of course, my brothers were suspecting something but all of them thought I was just drawn to human food. All, except Lucifer. He clearly understood what was going on but just let it be… Only once did he say: be careful because humans do not last long. But at that time, I didn’t care.”

He stopped and took another sip of his milkshake. When he looked back at me, he had tears in his beautiful violet eyes.

“And then she was gone. I didn’t visit the shop for a week or so because we had an important game. When I came to the shop, rushing to see her, there was an old lady at the counter. She saw me looking surprised and said “Oh, must be the boy Yuki told me about!” She then broke into tears and said something I never expected. 

Yuki had cancer and… and she left me. She left her family and me. And I was busy playing the game and never ever thought she was struggling all this time. After all these years, I feel so guilty still. And food just reminds me of her.”

As he said it, my eyes were full of tears too. Now everything was clear to me: his uncontrollable appetite and the constant willingness to help others. He didn’t want any of his loved people to get hurt again. And he was using food to forget about the past.

“Oh Beel,” I took his hand. “Is there any way I can help you? I’m so sorry. And sorry for asking.”

When he looked at me, I was surprised to see that something changed about him. Something I couldn’t quite tell…

“After keeping it inside me all these years… Talking about it is what helped me,” He said. “I feel as if something heavy was lifted from my chest. I will remember Yuki forever, of course I will. But now I feel… liberated. You understand what I’m saying?”

“I do. And you can always talk to me whenever you feel like,’ I said, stroking his cheek.

Beelzebub smiled and I felt relieved. 

“And to be honest, I don’t feel like finishing my milkshake,’ he suddenly said. “Let’s go home instead. Satan must be mad so we better bribe him with food.”

He stood up and held out his hand to me. As I took it, I felt his fingers squeezing mine. And I knew what it meant. He was thanking me.


End file.
